


25th of december

by Kikicandytea



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikicandytea/pseuds/Kikicandytea
Summary: Another gift for Craig about his amazing oc´s :D





	25th of december

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for Craig about his amazing oc´s :D

It was 11 pm at Soul's bar,and for his surprise,it was completely empty,sure,it would make sense,it was the 25th of december anyways,almost everyone in the city was spending time with their loved ones,but even with that,at least usually there would be one person or two at that time in the bar getting drunk or drowning in sorrows or something,thought it was surely something odd,Soul didn't mind such a calm and silent moment,the past months have been anything but that,the whole thing with Shift army happened,the fight he had with Lelouch,The another whole problem with amelia,The people he cares about being in danger,Lelouch dying,it all was just,a lot of things happening in such a small amount of time it was difficult to process,so those calm moment were really appreciated actually.

Soul sighed as he kept looking around the bar with hopes to find something to do instead than just cleaning the same glasses over and over again.

That day had been rather odd,he had gotten a few christmas and birthday wishes,he got some flowers delivered to him by who knows who,the day had passed slower than usual,few to absolutely noone went to the bar that day,it's understandable but still odd,not even Drago had went to the bar that day,not that he missed him much but his presence was always appreciated,the only remarkable visitor that day would have been Susana,that well,she had been going to the bar often ever since Lelouch died,she didn't order anything ever,she mostly just stayed there either hiding amongst the group or talking to Soul,Soul was sure these pass months had been difficult for her,dealing with the loss of his husband had to be extremely hard for her,and with the pressure of her popularity and all that had happened,Soul knows she has to be overwhelmed by all of this,and so,everytime she is there she lets her vent or talk to him and Soul offers his support in the best way he cans

Though difficult for him to accept,he feels sympathy for her since he had also been through a similar situation.  
Though that day she was a little more happy than usual,a few of his fans had sent her letters and gifts for her,and she said it made her christmas night so much better,Soul was happy for her and continued to let her talk about it until she had to go and before going,she wished Soul a happy birthday and that he would get her gifts that night.

Even at that moment,Soul had been waiting for their gifts to magically arrive as silly as it might sound,but he couldn't blame her,she was usually busy with work.

Soul's thoughts were stopped when a familiar yet not so pleasant voice called his name.

Trying to ignore the voice at first he tries to look away but he wasn't able to ignore it for long until a shadow started to take form in front of him,but this time taking a form of a cat with messy hair,he didn't get why it was always with messy hair,like,why not at least a pretty cat,his thoughts were stopped about by the voice.

"Well hello my dearest~",the cat shaped shadow speaked.

"Go away.",Soul replied doing his best to ignore the moving shadow that was following where his eyes moved,and so not being able to ignore at any minute no matter how hard he tried

"We both know that won't work,and even if I could , I wouldn't leave your side.",he said while moving around the tables of the bar,passing through every object that was in his way,"I actually wanted to talk about something with you."

Soul just continued to ignore him while organizing once again all the things he had already organized more than ten times.

The shadow shaped cat hissed trying to catch the bar owner attention several times until he gave up and just flew to his side,"well,the thing i wanted to talk about is that",suddenly a shadow shaped christmas hat appeared on his head covering is little ears,"Where is my christmas gift Soul!?,not even a merry christmas,not even a birthday gift or a happy birthday!!??,what's wrong with you!?",the cat jumped angrily while his wings and tails moved while he talked or rather screamed in a annoying voice Soul had heard a million times and was already more than tired of.

"It's that seriously it???,i can't believe you are so childish,how were you even a danger in the past,just---",Soul sighed trying not to argue with the shadow,since years of experience had already proved arguing with Alastor was simply a waste of time.

"This is a serious issue!,Ugh,You are the worst!!!",Alastor yelled while he was now once again trying to get Soul's attention by faking to throw the glasses off the table but instead he was just going through them.

Soul continued to ignore Alastor as he checked his telephone for messages,but being none once again,Soul breathed out sadly as he putted his phone down

Alastor who had watched all that walked slowly next to Soul while a rather creepy smile was forming in his mouth,"Oooooh,now i get it",he said with his tone of voice drastically changing from a annoying funny one to a sinister and dark one,"has somebody's friends not remembered of his birthday?",he said with the same dark tone added with a playful tone,making fun of Soul.

"No,it's not that.",Soul responded,then realising that he shouldn't have.

"Then what is it."The shadow responded while it slowly started to shift his cat form to a humanoid shadow demon like creature,"What is it Soul."

"I...",Soul was gonna reply but his mind went blank,was there even an excuse for that,he asked himself.

"So no answer,huh?,that's what i thought."The now humanoid shadow approached Soul,"but it's all okay darling",the shadow then whispered in a macabre and chilling tone,"i will never leave.","you don't need to worry about those other '"friends""as long as you have m--"

The shadow voice was interrupted mid sentence when the sound of broken glass from the glass cup that soul just throwed shattered the silence amongst the bar

And so the shadow went away as well laughing as he once again disappeared amongst the shadows.

After that,he was gonna close the bar and call it a night,it didn't seem like anyone was going there anyways,so he just went with it,outside it was snowing sighly,he would have to open the cat cafe soon which he was a little excited about,after he closed the bar from outside in a matter of second he got a call,when answering to the call,a young shy voice spoke up,"Uh,Hey Soul,i know it's late and you are probably busy but i-if it is okay could you get here,i need your help...",The 16 year old talked or rather whispered with how quiet he speaked,Soul who was already really looking forward to going to his bed even though he wasn't able to sleep closed his eyes and ignored the desire to say no and hang off the phone,but then he finally said yes and starting going to Edward's house with Soul jr following him behind.

When he had arrived at the door he notices the lights of the house were all off,which though it was rather odd he still entered the house seeing if anyone was there when the lights that suddenly came back and several colorful paper and people screaming "happy birthday" surprised him as he opened the door,the place was all decorated with colorful things but there being more of the color purple as well as some halloween decoration thrown in there too,then he notices the several people that were there,Edward,Mark,Aaron,Bilbo,Susana,Draco,and others were there to surprise him,everyone went to hug soul and wish him a happy birthday and merry christmas as well,the next thing he noticed was the cake,that instead of having a lot of candles showing his age but instead there being "???" Candles in top of the cake,everyone celebrating around him told him to make a wish,Soul still processing what even was happening closed his eyes and repeated a wish to himself on his head to later blew off the candles

With that everyone continued to enjoy the surprise party night,even Soul jr was having a good time,he was playing around with Plutton and showing him around and playing and such. Soul was still processing what was even going on when Edward went and gave Soul a big hug for a few minutes not letting him go,not that he wanted to though,Edward hugs were the best hugs in the world.  
"Happy birthday Soul",Edward said while smiling at Soul.  
That was when Soul understood and was able to tell what was going to happen.

He was going to have the best birthday of his life.


End file.
